A final goodbye
by Dru's pet
Summary: The surviving Scooby’s have a party to celebrate their fallen comrades after chosen.


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me all to Joss and ME unless and if they wish to sue me for the twenty five cents I have in the bank and Joss and his slick LA layers want take it from me I'm ready. You may win but it will be a prolonged all encompassing legal battle that will literally grind the entire north American legal system to holt for years, so just try it Joss I waiting for you!!!! (Enough with the silly)  
  
Summary: The surviving Scooby's have a party to celebrate their fallen comrades after chosen.  
  
Setting: Set soon after chosen  
  
Authors note: constructive criticism wanted, craved, being addicted to it would not be untrue, so please review. It's my fist story on the sight so I kept it small hope you like it if you don't sorry it sucked.  
  
P.S. Special thanks to truelove, Michelle, Paige, toothy, MommaMoo  
  
A final goodbye  
  
Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Willow, Kennedy Xander, and Andrew sitting in a nice restaurant to celebrate their fallen friends,  
  
"Oh I got one" Xander said "Do you remember the time Spike found out he could hurt demons after he got chipped." Willow started to laugh. "He was like all supermany "come on lets go fight some demon, for the love of Puppy's and Christmas." Everyone started to laugh, "Dawn squealed "wait I've got a better one, back when I was looking to know what I was, I snuck out of the house, we went to the magic box we were like saying how he was badder then me and I was like no I'm much worse, then I was like lets go steel stuff and he was like ok." Everyone silently looked at Dawn. "I guess you had to be there." "Well I have something" Willow said, "a few days before that thing at Xander's Spike came to try and Kill me. "I like Dawn's story better." Andrew said looking at her weirdly. "Well thing is he didn't know that he couldn't hurt people anymore, so he was getting all angry that every time her tried to bite me the chip would go off, but we didn't know why, and with the whole oz thing I was like, vamps like you don't dream about sinking your teeth into girls like me. And he was nice like saying that he had seen me before in a pink dress a while back and he wanted to bite me, and it kind of made me feel better." "So what did you do?" Kennedy asked. "Well I told we should wait ten minutes and try again." Everyone bust into laughter. "Buffy what you must have a some good stories. "Buffy nodded sadly, "Well there was this one thing, I mean it's not really a story but back when he was stocking me I was going out on patrol and I was pissed, I found outside him house, and I just wanted to get rid of him. "So I said, something like, "what are you doing here five words or less. "And he answered. "Out for a walk bitch." Counting it out on his fingers, I was so burned I could barely talk." Everyone was howling now.  
  
"I got one too" Andrew said nervously "I know I didn't know him like you guys did but when Giles sent me and Spike to check out that church he told how they make. Maybe I should stop he told me he would bite me if I told anyone." "Well not much chance about that Drew." Faith said. "Still doesn't feel right." Andrew answered "Ooh I remember a good one" Dawn said mom told me about it, When he came back after the whole Angel thing, he and mom were drinking hot chocolate, mom was trying to help him deal with Dru dumping him, not really funny but it was cute." "Good lord Joyce had Coco with Spike while he was un-chipped and she wasn't hurt." Giles said astonished, "We got there in time." Buffy said with sad smile thinking about her mom, "Well I think Mom kind of liked Spike." Dawn said, "remember when she died, He brought her flowers." Willow said almost to herself, "I think he liked her too." "Maybe their together" Dawn said with sad smile on her face, "drinking coco." Buffy added everyone was silent for a moment sadness taking over.  
  
Giles spoke up I remember a time when we all lost our memory and we thought that Anya and I were engaged, we were trying to do magic and all she could do was make more bunnies appear they were all over the place." Dawn started to sing softly "Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes, they've got those hoppy little legs and twitchy little noses" Willow started to sing as well "and what's with all those carrots? What do they need such good eyesight for anyway? Bunnies! Bunnies! It must be Bunnies, Giles finished with flourish "or maybe midgets. "Buffy added with smile. Remember her Halloween costume." Buffy said, "What was with the Bunnies. "She wouldn't tell me sadly." Xander answered. Kennedy looked up " Well it was kind of bad moment but, back with uber-vamps and Caleb, I said something like were all going to loose are necks, and she said we were all on deaths door repeatedly ringing the doorbell, like a maniacal girl scouts trying to make quota." Everyone started to laugh, "Well she told me in the end when we went to get hospital supplies, that she loved human's in the end she really wanted to be one, then we had a wheelchair fight, it was fun." Andrew said innocently. "That's my girl" Xander said a tear falling from his face. "Enough with the soppy stuff." Faith said as she, "Spike told me that Buffy got there naughty on." Buffy blushed, slightly, "Good thing he's dead." Buffy answered jokingly "Just mentioned in passing B no details." "And we will never hear them." Dawn said firmly, "Prudes" Faith said shaking her head. "I seem to remember Spike telling me after I left the house that basically came into the house hit you a bunch of times and left." Faith looked up surprised, "I help my own" "Yeah then he offered to make you footnote in history, promised me it would look like a painful accident." Everyone snickered accept Faith "Boy could have tried" faith grumbled "but it helped." Buffy said with grin, which quickly vanished from her face. "He saved me that night told me. gave me the strength to get the scythe he saved us all that night." everybody was completely quiet.  
  
Giles cleared his throat raising his glass, I would like to make a toast everyone looked to him, "I think we all disliked Anya when we first met her, but she always spoke her mind and was honest to a fault. She set herself on the path to slowly regain her humanity. She stumbled like we all do, but in the end she was loved, and loved in return, and that is the definition of humanity. We will never forget her or stop loving her. Well I didn't love Spike and I for one have made a lot of mistakes when it came to him, but I once said this to Buffy about Angel, but in retrospect I think it better describes Spike. I my experience there are two types of monster. The first can be redeemed and more importantly want to be redeemed, and the second is void of humanity, cannot respond to reason or love. Although I don't know how he did, but Spike loved Buffy and he loved Dawn even before he had a soul. I guess I doesn't matter how he did it anymore only that he did. He also made mistakes, but Like Anya he risked everything to make amends and atone for them. I don't know where they are now, but I hope they found the peace they searched for." "Rest now William." Buffy said barely a whisper. 


End file.
